


Terungku

by Errykun



Series: Merc with Mouth and Webhead [1]
Category: Deadpool (2016), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errykun/pseuds/Errykun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barangkali Peter memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk mencinta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terungku

**Author's Note:**

> the amazing spider-man belongs to marvel and sony.  
> deadpool belongs to marvel and 20th century fox.

Kala itu adalah senja hari tatkala Peter Parker duduk menggantungkan kedua kaki di sudut sebuah gedung tua yang tampak tidak terpakai di pinggir Kota New York. Topeng Spider-Man dia genggam erat-erat sementara kostum ketatnya itu masih tersimpan rapi di dalam tas punggung. Oke, dia memang seorang pahlawan—atau persetan mau disebut apa—tapi Peter juga masih seorang remaja biasa. Mungkin Peter jarang memikirkan banyak nasib buruk yang menimpanya hingga Bibi May jatuh sakit dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit tepat pagi tadi.

Menyaksikan wanita yang dicintainya itu terkulai lemas dengan berbagai perlatan medis membalut tubuhnya dari berbagai sisi, Peter tidak bisa membuat dirinya tenang barang sedikit pun. Bibi May mungkin sudah banyak termakan usia, tapi haruskah Peter merasakan terlalu banyak kehilangan dalam hidupnya?

Dia pernah bahagia.

Pernah dirinya _sangat_ bahagia.

Dulu, waktu kecil, Peter punya keluarga kecilnya yang lengkap. Senyuman lugunya nyaris dimunculkan di setiap saat. Setidaknya hingga kedua orang tuaya menitipkan Peter pada Paman Ben dan Bibi May untuk kemudian menghilang dan tidak pernah memberi kabar. Peter baru belakangan tahu bahwa orang tuanya telah lama meninggal. Pergi, selamanya. Meninggalkan dirinya sendirian bersama banyak misteri berputar-putar memenuhi otaknya.

Orang tua yang kemudian mengurusnya memang tidak bisa sepenuhnya menggantikan orang tua kandung Peter, tapi mereka berdua sangat luar biasa dan Peter harus mengaku bahwa dia mencintai paman dan bibinya begitu besar. Tapi kemudian ada saat ketika Dewa Kematian merenggut nyawa Paman Ben dan membuatnya harus kembali merasakan kehilangan. Membawa dendam besar yang kemudian memaksanya menjadi pahlaman laba-laba yang sebenarnya dilandaskan dendam.

Barangkali takdir belum cukup mempermainkannya dari lingkungan rumah, Peter juga hanya sempat menemukan sedikit kebahagiaan dari luar. Sahabat terbaiknya sejak kecil, Harry Osborn, kembali menemuinya setelah sekian lama menuntut ilmu di luar negeri tanpa sedikit pun pernah memberi kabar. Pertemuan pertama mereka berjalan menyenangkan, mengobrol bersama dengan senyuman hangat mewarnai setiap detiknya. Namun, semuanya berubah menyedihkan ketika Harry dibutakan oleh penyakitnya yang mematikan, membawanya pada hasrat berlebihan pada darah Spider-Man, berujung pada dia yang berbalik memusuhi Peter. Tatapannya mengerikan dan dibubuhi dendam, Peter tidak yakin bisa berbaikan dengannya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Tidak cukup sampai di sana saja. Peter dan kisah cintanya tidak pernah berjalan mulus. Dia mencintai Gwen Stacy, Gwen juga mencintainya. Tapi tidak ada satu hal pun yang lancar sejak mereka bersama. Tentang ayah Gwen yang memburu Spider-Man, ada satu kala di mana laki-laki itu kemudian menyadari bahwa dia salah menilai Spider-Man—atau, ya, Peter—tapi sayangnya pengakuan itu adalah satu dari beberapa kalimat terakhir Tuan Stacy. Kemudian dia meninggalkan dunia dan meminta Peter meninggalkan Gwen. Sarut-marut hatinya ditekan kuat setelah kepergian ayah Gwen, juga ditambah beban bahwa dia tidak boleh lagi mendekati Gwen.

Tapi mereka saling mencintai meskipun Peter tidak pernah tenang karena Tuan Stacy terus muncul melalui otaknya. Mereka membicarakan hal itu bersama, memutuskan untuk tetap menjalaninya meskipun suka dan duka mungkin datang silih berganti. Sampai Peter sampai pada puncak di mana keyakinan membawa cintanya semakin besar pada Gwen, bahkan memutuskan untuk mengikuti gadis itu ke Inggris, takdir kembali mempermainkan perasaannya kian dalam. Kali ini Gwen yang pergi, direbut paksa dari pelukannya. Menyusul ayahnya pergi ke surga, tidak memedulikan betapa terpukulnya Peter hingga sempat memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi Spider-Man selama beberapa waktu. 

Sekarang, yang dia miliki hanya Bibi May. Bibi May yang senantiasa memberinya pelukan hangat ketika dirinya risau, Bibi May yang menunggunya di rumah dengan khawatir jika dirinya terlambat sampai rumah, Bibi May yang senantiasa menganggapnya seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Tapi, seperti keadaan tidak pernah mau membuat Peter merasa lega terlalu lama, pagi ini wanita itu jatuh sakit, memaksa imaji mengiris dada Peter. Memaksanya berpikir bahwa kehidupan tidak pernah sama sekali berpihak padanya, tidak sama sekali berbaik hati membiarkannya tersenyum terlalu lama.

Barangkali dia memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu sendirian.

Barangkali Peter memang tidak diperbolehkan untuk mencinta.

Tanpa henti orang-orang yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkan jasad yang tanpa napas, meninggalkan dingin yang terus menedas.

Peter menajamkan tatapan matanya, mengeras rahangnya menggeram tipis. Hanya sekian detik hingga laki-laki itu kembali menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Hei, hei, hei. Apa yang aku temui di sini?"

Mendengar tiba-tiba suara seseorang dari belakang tubuhnya, Peter berbalik secara refleks, begitu cepat gerakannya. Tentu, ini gedung tua dan dia nyaris berpikir tidak akan ada yang naik ke atas sana kecuali orang itu bisa memanjat seperti Peter. Tepat ketika itu, kedua pandangannya terbuka lebar, melihat _siapa_ yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Oke, _entahlah dia siapa_ , tapi laki-laki mencurigakan itu memakai kostum ketat merah-hitam dan membawa senjata di beberapa tempat; yang paling jelas adalah sepasang _katana_ di belakang punggungnya. Peter berdenyit, menebak-nebak apakah orang itu pahlawan atau justru penjahat yang punya dendam padanya.

"Oh, ternyata Spider-Man," laki-laki itu mengoceh, berjalan santai mendekat pada tempat di mana Peter duduk. Dia menunjuk topeng Spider-Man yang ada pada genggaman Peter. "Orang yang meniru kostumku."

"Apa?" Peter berseru, tidak terima dirinya disebut seorang peniru. Padahal Peter bersumpah tidak pernah melihat orang ini dan kostum merah-hitamnya itu sebelum ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia meniru? Sedikit kesal, Peter beranjak dari posisi duduknya. "Permisi, orang asing. Kita bahkan tidak pernah bertemu."

"Oh ya?" jawabnya. Orang itu memiliki nada suara yang menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya terkesan atraktif. "Tapi kostumku merah dan alasannya adalah supaya orang jahat tidak bisa melihatku berdarah, oke? Aku punya alasan, jadi bukan aku yang mengikutimu. Lagi pula, kau adalah serangga dan seharusnya kau memilih warna-warna _serangga_ seperti hitam, misalnya. Dari mana kau punya ide untuk menggunakan warna merah kecuali dari kostumku?"

"Dengar, Tuan banyak komentar," Peter mulai tersulut emosinya, dia berjalan pelan mendekati laki-laki itu. "Pertama, laba-laba bukan serangga. Kedua, merah kostumku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Oh, sayang, tidak ada salahnya mengakui sesuatu meskipun itu memalukan."

"Apa—?!"

Kemudian, entah kenapa, mereka terus mendebatkan kostum merah seperti tidak ada yang lebih penting lagi di dunia ini selain kostum ketatnya masing-masing. Hingga sekian puluh menit membawa obrolan mereka kepada topik lain yang lebih menyenangkan, Peter kemudian tahu bahwa laki-laki itu adalah Deadpool dan selera humornya mengalahkan siapapun yang pernah Peter temui seumur hidupnya. Mereka dengan cepat akrab, bahkan meskipun Peter akhirnya tahu bahwa Deadpool bukan pembela kebenaran melainkan prajurit bayaran.

Ada sesuatu di balik suara menyebalkannya, ada sesuatu di balik tingkah seenaknya, ada sesuatu di balik topeng merah-hitamnya—

—dan Peter diam-diam tidak sabar untuk mengetahui semuanya.

**.: ~ :.**

_Bibi May sudah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu siuman meskipun masih terlihat jelas pada muka wajahnya betapa lemas tubuhnya. Peter seharusnya menjadi pihak yang menghiburnya di kala seperti ini, tapi sialnya hatinya dilanda sesuatu yang lebih menyita perhatiannya. Dia hanya diam dengan tampang kusut dan Bibi May tidak bisa diam begitu saja melihatnya._

_"Memikirkan sesuatu, Peter?"_

_"Ah," Peter sedikit tersentak. Tidak biasanya dia jujur pada Bibi May, tapi kali ini mulutnya terbuka dengan begitu ringan, "Kau tahu, Bibi May, mungkin aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk mencinta."_

_Mendengarnya, Bibi May tampak terkejut, tapi kemudian tatapannya melembut, "Peter," dia mengelus punggung tangan Peter yang diletakannya di atas ranjang. Wanita itu tersenyum. Mungkin apa yang dipikirkan Peter adalah sesuatu tentang Gwen, atau mungkin tentang kedua orang tua kandungnya; entahlah. Yang jelas, May akan selalu ada untuk anak laki-lakinya ini._

_Peter membalasnya tersenyum. Melihatnya, Bibi May sedikit terpancing untuk bercanda sedikit dengannya diselingi tawa tipis yang jenaka._

_"Mungkin, Peter, kau harus mulai mencintai sesuatu yang tidak bisa mati."_

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> ini ide muncul tiba-tiba saat saya merenungkan nasib peter yang sumpah ya kasian banget :') dan saat itu juga saya ingat si wade wilson kan gak bisa mati.
> 
> hahahahaa tolong kok jodoh banget ya /dibuang/
> 
> makasih banyak yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk baca, yaaa!


End file.
